Molly's Other Son
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: For some reason I love Molly and Harry's relationship! There's just something so fulfilling about Harry having a mum!
1. Chapter 1

1**Molly's Other Son**

Chapter one: The Sunset Harry sat outside picking at the grass, and watching the sun go down. He honestly couldn't believe what a great year it'd been, Ginny and him finally got married, Hermione and Ron got married and Bill and Charlie were expecting. Then Harry heard footsteps on the front porch and soon Molly was joining him in the grass. She then smiled at him and said, " You know, I've always loved the sunset Harry." Harry always loved talking to her, especially her stories. "Me and Arthur would always sit out here and watch it, to bad he's at work, it's so beautiful tonight." "Especially beautiful." Harry said, Mrs. Weasley smiled, "it's a sign Harry, a sign everything is going to be ok." Harry smiled back and they embraced each other and watched the sunset until Arthur came home. He said hello, went upstairs and came back out with a radio, he then said, "Harry, may I claim my wife?" Harry smiled and said "of course I'll just leave you two alone." Arthur smirked and turned to his wife. "Hello MollyWobbles how was your day?" She smiled and said, "it's now perfect." Harry sat looking out the window at the old couple, they were so happy. 'That,' he thought, 'Is my family.' They are my mum and dad, he was proud to say that. Then he thought, 'maybe I should buy some red hairspray. He laughed at this "nah, it wont match MY mum's eyes.

Chapter two: Midnight Worries Harry awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon, eggs and hashbrowns on the stove. When he came down he saw his dad reading The Daily Prophet and his mum cooking, he then spoke up, "mornin mum, dad." They both looked at him smiling, Molly had tears and she ran and hugged him. "Finally," she said. He smiled, they always wanted him to say 'mum and dad.' He then saw Mr. Weasley's face and knew he had one of his jokes ready, so Harry pulled away and got up. Arthur walked over to him and said, "welcome to the family, son." He laughed as he hugged him and Harry couldn't help but laugh too. Finally they all settled down in a chair, and Harry was the first to speak. As he was reaching for a hashbrown he said, "so dad, anything interesting or should I say complete dung written in the prophet this week?" Arthur chuckled and said, "actually there is it's a very interesting concept it's called Arthur Weasley retiring." Molly stopped eating Harry dropped his hashbrown and Arthur kept flipping through the pages. "He's joking Harry dear." Arthur looked up now, "no I'm not Molly," he replied. Harry gave a wolf-whistle, Molly got up and gave Arthur a hug and kiss and Arthur sat back down and clapped his hands together, "that's that," he said with a smile. "I'm done with them." Molly then was caught off guard, "Arthur money," she said. Arthur didn't move at first but then put his hands in his cloak and pulled out a sack that looked like it was holding at least one-hundred-thousand galleons. "Arthur, how?" Molly was speechless when Arthur replied, "success pending," ha said with a smile. "They're paying me back for when I almost got skinned by that snake." "Enough said," Harry replied with a smirk. When everything was clean and put away Harry went to bed and Arthur and Molly slipped into bed, knowing that tommorrow was the first day of no work.

Chapter three: The Retirement Party "Arthur, wake up c'mon." "What," he grummbled, then his eyes shot open, Molly laughed. "No work," he said. He ran down stairs with Molly and she pulled him away just as he was about to open the kitchen door,"surprise," she said very low. "What?" Then she let him open the door, "surprise!" The whole room yelled Arthur was ecstatic, there in the kitchen was Bill and Fleur with a four year old Victoria (Arthur's victory) as he called her, A very burnt, but handsome looking Charlie, A pride swallowing Percy, (who also looked good), George and Angelina, Angelina with a very big diamond ring on her finger, Ron and Hermione with one-year old Rose, and a very pregnant Ginny who came to stand near Harry. They were all beaming and they enjoyed themselves until two in the morning when everybody was shooed out of the house except for Ginny because she decided she was going to have the baby. When they were on their way to St. Mungos all Arthur thought was, 'thank god I'm on retirement!'

Chapter four: Fun, fun, fun Ginny had Albus at four in the morning on Friday. Ironically enough it was Arthur's birthday, so they brought in a cake and George decided to put Albus's face in it. Ginny layed her head back and rolled her eyes. Arthur laughed at her, "you havin fun sweety?" "Don't even," she replied.


	2. AN

1

Sorry for putting complete, this story actually isn't...My bad...heehee. Anyway, lat part should be up in about a week, maybe this weekend not cure....Schoolwork, schoolwork schoolwork : )) But I will do my dardest!!1 thanks for reviews guys they keep me going!!


End file.
